


They're Just a Little Sensitive

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Izzy knows, Izzy trying to be helpful, M/M, Magnus learns just how sensitive Alec's wings are, Sort Of, helpful magnus, sensitive wings, wings act as sensors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Alec's wings are...quite sensitive to the touch. Magnus learns just how sensitive they are.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598248
Comments: 25
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 takes place a few weeks after the appearance of Alec's wings.

Alec stood on the balcony, wings outspread behind him. Magnus had been right, it was just like having another limb. And once he gained some semblance of control with Magnus’s help, he wasn’t so worried. Magnus has been so patient with him. They both knew that Alec was not patient and if anything, very dedicated. Learning to control his wings was like training himself to fire off arrow after arrow without hesitation. And Magnus, he knew just how to help him, the right words to say, kisses of encouragement when he struggled…

He missed Magnus. But Magnus had been called to Portugal. Something about a warlock convention. Magnus made it sound boring and tedious. It probably was to Magnus who was so full of life and glitter. He had left this morning and Alec missed him tremendously. He had no idea when he would be back. And just when he was going to die of boredom, Izzy showed up. 

“You know,” Izzy stepped out beside him handing him a drink, “They are truly spectacular Alec. I’m actually kind of jealous.”

Alec laughed, “I bet you would look stunning with wings.”

“Oh Alec, you do know how to flatter a girl.” Izzy chuckled, “Have you tried flying yet?”

Alec shook his head, “No. Magnus suggested we wait to try that when he gets back.”

“Where is he anyway?”

“Portugal. Warlock convention or something like that.”

“You didn’t go with him?”

“No I decided not to go. From the way Magnus was talking about it, he didn’t want to be there himself. And besides, I'm the head of the institute. I can’t just be taking off indefinitely.”

Izzy shook her head, “Still same old Alec, dedicated to duty. Its okay to let someone else take over for a change. You need to take a break once in awhile Alec. Trust me, it won’t kill you.” 

Alec thought about the trips he and Magnus had taken and frowned, “I do.”

“But when was the last time you and Magnus actually took a vacation? Not just spent a couple nights in the Cape or something like that?”

Alec sipped his drink. Maybe Izzy was right. It had been so long since he and Magnus had a chance at a real vacation. With everything that had happened...there just wasn’t the time. But when Magnus gets back, he is going to propose they take a vacation.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Izzy placed a hand on her brother’s wings, “This okay? They don’t hurt do they?”

“No. They’re fine.” Both Alec and Izzy noticed how the wings seemed to flutter under her touch.

Izzy gently caressed her brother’s wings, her mouth open in awe. Running her fingers through the feathers, she noticed how her brother seemed to shudder under her touch. When she touched a certain spot, Alec let out a low moan.

Alec turned red and cleared his throat. “They’re just...a little sensitive.”

“Uh-huh. So, what did mom say when she saw them?”

“She hasn’t seen them yet. No one’s seen them but you guys.”

“Alec! What are you waiting for?”

“Izzy calm down. It’s only been a few weeks since I’ve gotten them. I’m just...I guess I’m a little hesitant.”

Alec was in fact terrified. True, his family had supported him when he told them that he was going to become a warlock like Magnus. They knew how much he loved Magnus and how he never wanted to leave his husband. But Alec remembered the rune party and how his mother and Max had reacted upon seeing Magnus’s cat eyes. Maryse was wary and cautious while Max looked scared. True, that was when Max was younger and when his mother still had objections about Magnus and Alec dating. But still...what’s to say they won’t react the same way when they see his? Sure, wings aren’t really anything to be afraid of, but then again so aren’t cat eyes. But-

“You’re thinking too loud again. When Magnus gets back from Portugal, we can all have dinner together and have mom, dad and Max here so they can see your wings.” Izzy said. “Anyway, I better head back to the institute.”

She went inside and gathered up the papers she had brought by for Alec to sign. Alec folded down his wings and headed inside as well. He took their drink cups to the sink and washed them.

“I’ll see you later.” Izzy said as Alec walked her to the door.

Alec nodded and hugged her before she left. He closed the door and went to sit on the couch. After the first several days, sitting became easier. Whenever he sat down, his wings seemed to separate just enough so he wasn’t sitting on them. He grabbed his cellphone and checked his unread messages. He smiled at the messages from Magnus. 

**_Alec [3:32pm]:_ ** _ I miss you too. I can’t wait until you come home.  _

**_Magnus [3:33pm]:_ ** _ I’ll be home soon pup. I promise. Isabelle just sent me a message. Your wings are sensitive? _

Alec cursed his sister. Why did she have to text that to Magnus? Now he’s going to be worrying the whole time he was there.

**_Alec [3:36pm]:_ ** _ Just a little. Nothing serious.  _

**_Magnus [3:36]:_ ** _ Alexander… _

**_Alec [3:36pm]:_ ** _ Magnus, I’m fine. You know, I was thinking, maybe you and I can take a vacation? Sometime soon? _

**_Magnus [3:39pm]:_ ** _ I would love that. We’ll talk more about it when I get back. And, please tell me if your wings are bothering you. _

**_Alec [3:40pm]:_ ** _ Trust me Magnus, I’m fine. I promise. _

Alec was fine. His wings didn’t itch anymore. Unless he didn’t dry them well after a shower. And they were only sensitive when someone touched them. So there was no need for Magnus to worry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec kept himself busy while Magnus was away. He was either in his office working on paperwork and when he couldn’t be in his office any longer he went to the training room and trained. He checked in regularly with his subordinates as well as planned the next Downworld Council meeting. He just needed to keep busy. The busier he was, the less time he had to think about Magnus still not being home. It was even hard to stay in the loft without him. It was too big, too quiet, the bed too cold…

He sighed as he stood on the roof, spreading his wings high. Being in the institute, it was hard to let his wings out. He usually kept them glamoured unless he was in the office. But even then, there wasn’t enough space to spread them out so he finally stepped onto the roof and spread them wide. 

“Figured you’d be up here.”

Alec turned to see Jace coming out. He just shrugged before turning to look at the sky again. He went to check his phone for texts from Magnus but he had left his phone on his desk. 

“Izzy asked me to check on you. You okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. I just needed some air.”

Jace nodded, “Missing Magnus? He’ll be home soon.”

Alec sighed, his wings folding against his back, “I know, but I wish he was here now. I feel...strange without him near.”

Jace nodded, “I get it.”

Alec turned, “No, you don’t. It's not like the parabatai bond we have. Its...different than that. Maybe it's because I’m not used to him being away for this long or..because he’s all the way across the world.”

“Or maybe it's just because ever since the wedding, honeymoon and the transformation, he hasn’t really left your side.”

“When Magnus was in Edom, I felt like this. Like I needed him. Like I wasn’t me without him.”

Jace nodded, “I know. I get the same feeling with Clary. When she was with Johnathon, or I was with Valentine...All I could think of was that I had to get her back. I had to get back to her. Trust me, I get it.”

Jace placed his hand unconsciously on one of Alec’s wings. Alec shuddered and tried not to let out a moan. Jace looked at him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. They’re just a tad sensitive today.”

“Oh, sorry man. So Izzy told me that you’re afraid of Maryse, Max and Robert finding out about your wings.”

“Dammit Izzy,” Alec muttered under his breath. “I’m just a little worried. I mean technically I know I probably have nothing to worry about but, I can’t help but feel a little...apprehensive I guess.”

“Okay, so tell me why? You know they all supported you during your transformation.”

Alec nodded, “Yeah, I know. It’s just...mom had a hard time dealing when I came out, and then when I started dating Magnus. I just feel that she'll have a hard time accepting this.”

“Alec, you still seem like you’re having a hard time dealing with the fact that you have wings.”

“I’m not having a hard time dealing with it. I’m having a hard time dealing with that all my shirts and jackets now will have to have permanent holes in them.”

Jace laughed, “Dude. Trust me, Maryse, will be fine. She loves you.”

Alec sighed, maybe Jace was right. Jace patted his shoulder and headed back inside. Alec stood looking out at the sky again for a few minutes before following him inside. Walking down the hallway, a shadowhunter accidentally bumped into him brushing against his wings. He meant to apologize but what came out was a loud moan. Jace and the shadowhunter stared at him.

“I...uh, sorry. They’re just really sensitive.”

Jace raised an eyebrow. The shadowhunter nodded and walked past. Alec refused to look at Jace as he hurried into his office and shut the door. 

**MB <3AL**

“Can you call Magnus?” Jace asked as he entered the weapons room and sat across from Izzy.

Izzy put down the seraph blade she was working on and looked at him, “Call Magnus? For what? Shouldn’t you ask Alec?”

“Yeah about that…”

Izzy raised an eyebrow waiting for Jace to continue. Jace sighed.

“Izzy, Alec’s wings, are highly sensitive. Some guy just passed by us, accidentally brushing against the wings and Alec let out a moan.”

Izzy’s mouth dropped. “He did that with me the other day.”

“Yeah, and Clary told me when she tried to help him get his wings down, he did the same thing.”

“Oh my goodness. I’ll try and get in touch with him. Alec said he’s at some warlock convention so I don’t know if he’ll be able to come home but…”

“Iz, we can not have Alec moaning during dinner.”

Izzy snickered at the thought, “Relax Jace. I’ll take care of it.”

Jace nodded and left to go find Clary. Izzy stood and headed to her brother’s office. She wasn’t surprised to see him surrounded by paperwork. It's what he did when Magnus wasn’t around. 

“Alec?”

Alec looked up, “Hey Izzy, was there something you needed?”

She walked in, “Not really. I was just checking on you. Have you eaten?”

“I’m fine Izzy. Really. I wish people would stop assuming I’m going to break apart or something. I’m fine.”

Izzy cocked her head. She knew her brother wasn’t fine. Something was bothering him but she wasn’t sure what. She wondered if it had to do with the sensitivity of his wings or just the fact that Magnus still wasn’t home. She walked over and sat down next to him.

“Alec, talk to me. Something is bothering you.”

“I’m fine!” He stood and pushed away from his desk. 

Izzy sighed, “Jace told me what happened. Alec, it's okay.”

Alec turned to her, “How is any of  _ this _ okay? I mean sure, Magnus talked about every warlock mark serving a purpose but I highly doubt he meant like this!”

Izzy stood and reached out but Alec backed away, “No. Don’t touch them.” He warned.

“Maybe, it's just because you’re missing Magnus. When was the last time you two…”

"Yeah, defintely not talking about my sex life with my little sister.” Alec grimaced. 

Izzy chuckled, “All I’m saying Alec is maybe the reason your wings are super sensitive like that is because you guys haven’t...you know.”

“Okay, thanks Izzy!”

“So call Magnus. Tell him you need him to come home.”

“He’s busy Izzy. I can’t just take him from his work.”

Izzy sighed. Looks like she definitely will have to take matters into her own hands. She patted her brother’s shoulder, keeping her hands away from his wings. 

“Fine.”

Alec narrowed his eyes as he watched her leave his office. 

Izzy sat at her workbench waiting for the call to connect. 

_ “My dearest Isabelle, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?” _

“Its Alec.”

_ “Is he alright?”  _ Magnus sounded worried.

“He needs you to come home.” Izzy sighed.

_ “I don’t understand. What happened? How come he hasn’t called me-” _

“I think...he’s ashamed. I really don’t know. But Magnus. Alec is…” She swallowed. “I think, he’s...sexually frustrated.”

There was a long silence.  _ “I see.” _

“His wings. Remember how I told you they were sensitive to the touch? I’m not the only one who witnessed it. Whenever someone touches the wings, either intentionally or unintentionally, he...lets out these...he starts moaning. I don’t know if that could just be part of how his wings react because they’re still fairly new on his body or if its because...you know. But Magnus…”

_ “I understand Isabelle. Thank you for telling me. Where is he?” _

“In his office. Doing what he always does when you’re not around.”

_ “Burying himself in paperwork. I see. See if you can convince him to go home. I will be there in the morning.” _

“Sure. Thanks Magnus.”

_ "No. Thank you Isabelle.” _

The call disconnected and Izzy ran to Alec’s office. It took some convincing, but she managed to get Alec to go home. She just hoped Magnus could help him with whatever the issue was. 

**MB <3AL**

Magnus entered the loft late into the night and found Alec asleep on his side with Magnus’s pillow cradled in his arms. He lightly went over to his husband and gave his wings a gentle stroke. Even in his sleep Alec shuddered and moaned.

“Oh Alexander…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking longer than I said to get this final chapter up. This chapter was giving me a hard time. Therefore it is not my best. But I still hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also please remember, this is unbeta'd so if you notice any mistakes please feel free to kindly point them out.

Alec was so sure that he had pulled the curtains shut last night right before going to bed. So opening his eyes to see the light pouring into the room was confusing him. He rubbed at his face and reached for his phone to check the time. He was going to be late. He picked up his phone just as the bedroom door swung open putting him on instant alert. He relaxed as soon as he saw it was Magnus.

“Morning, Pup.”

“Magnus? When did you get back? You’re finished already?”

"Yes, everything is all set and done. I got home late last night,”he kissed Alec, fingers threading through the sleep tousled wings.

Alec shuddered and let out a soft moan against Magnus's lips. His eyes widened and looked at Magnus.

"Magnus, I…"

Magnus placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "Breakfast, then we'll talk. Isabelle and Jace are taking care of things so you are not needed at the institute today."

Alec watched Magnus slide off the bed and leave the room. It took a few minutes for his brain to catch up. Magnus was home. How did he not realize he had gotten home last night? But then he realized that Magnus has touched his wings. Meaning he let out a moan. Scrambling from the bed, he threw on a pair of lounge pants and hurried into the kitchen where he found Magnus plating their breakfast.

"Magnus, I need to-"

“Alexander, eat. Then we will talk,” Magnus cut him off. 

Alec looked at him and frowned. How could he not be worried about what just happened? Then it hit him. "Izzy told you. I swear, she just can't learn to mind her business. I told her you were busy."

Magnus just looked at him. He didn’t say anything as Alec fumed and grumbled about annoying younger sisters. Just sat down and started eating. Alec sighed as he, too, sat down. The way Magnus refused to respond to his ranting, he was sure Magnus was angry with him. He wasn’t exactly sure why Magnus would be angry but he felt like he was. He toyed with his food, stomach in knots. After managing a few forkfuls, he pushed his plate away.

“You have every right to be mad at me.”

Magnus put his fork down, “Is that what you think? That I’m angry with you?”

“Aren’t you?”

Magnus chuckled, “Of course not, Alexander. I have no reason to be angry with you. Yes, I wish you told me about your wing sensitivity sooner, but I’m not angry with you because of it.”

Magnus waved his hands, cleaning up their breakfast and then stood. He held out his hand to his husband. Alec sighed and took it, letting Magnus lead them over to the couch. Magnus situated Alec to where he wanted him and then slid between his legs.

“Magnus-”

Magnus silenced Alec with a kiss. He threaded his fingers through Alec’s wings. Alec moaned, arching into him. Magnus slipped his tongue into his husband’s mouth gently cupping his face. Alec never tired of kissing Magnus. Especially like this. Magnus was always so gentle with his kisses. Magnus put everything into his kisses, his emotions, things he wanted to say but wasn’t sure how to find the words for. It was mind blowing. 

When they pulled apart Alec's pupils had dilated and he was panting slightly. Magnus began mouthing at Alec's deflect rune. Hands still caressing his wings. Alec's moans grew louder as he tossed his head back.

"Magnus…"

Magnus pulled back and pecked his lips, "We should talk."

Alec blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

Magnus chuckled, "Talking. We need to talk."

Alec looked down at himself and then back at Magnus, "Now?"

Magnus trailed his eyes downward noticing Alec's bulge. He cupped it and Alec almost lost it cumming in his pants. He arched up into Magnus’s hands.

"Magnus, please…"

"Yes?"

"Please. I need you."

Magnus kissed him as he rubbed Alec through his pants, "What do you need?"

"You. I need you inside. Please."

Magnus kissed him deeply before tugging Alec to the room. They left a trail of clothes in their wake. Magnus backed Alexander toward the bed and he fell backwards. His wings falling outstretched behind him.

"Fuck," Magnus murmured. "You truly are gorgeous Alexander."

Normally Alec would flush when Magnus said something like that, but he was too horny to flush. He pulled Magnus on top of him and kissed him pushing his tongue into his mouth. Magnus moaned against his lips. Alec’s hands stroked down Magnus’s back until he cupped his ass. 

Magnus pulled back, “Mm, in a hurry?” he teased. “Guess so,” he laughed when the tube of lube smacked him in the face. 

It was clear that Alec’s magic was still a work in progress. But then again, he wasn’t completely focused. Normally, when he was using his magic and messed up he would apologize, but he was too far gone to care. He needed Magnus like yesterday. Magnus seemed to understand. It wasn’t long before Magnus was entering him. 

“Magnus…” Alec groaned.

Magnus angled himself, gripping a handful of Alec’s feathers as he rocked. Magnus’s grip on his feathers caused Alec to arch and moan into him. He had never felt something so good. The pinpricks of pleasure from his wings and from Magnus was sure to send him into overload. Should anyone happen upon them, it would look like Magnus was holding Alec down by the way Alec’s wings beat against Magnus’s hands. 

It was clear that Alec wasn’t going to last. The two came together seconds later. Alec wrapped his wings around Magnus as they lay together panting softly.

“Well,” Magnus said.

“Yeah.”

**MB <3AL**

“I know you’re upset with Isabelle, but please do not be. Isabelle is...was only trying to help.” Magnus said. The two were still in bed, seated against the headboard. “True, it was not her business to tell me, but-”

“I should’ve told you. I know. I just...Magnus, when you talked about warlock marks having a purpose, I didn’t think you meant this.”

“Alexander, one, like I said before, all marks serve a purpose. Whether it's one we approve of or not. And, two, I highly think that your wings are an indicator of your want for sex. They are still slightly sensitive. However, that type of sensitivity that you feel within them stems from something else.”

Alec looked at him, “What do you mean?”

“Remember, your wings are a part of you. Just as any part of your body.”

Alec arched an eyebrow, “What are you saying? That my wings act as another cock?”

Magnus laughed, “No. Although, the way they react, makes me wonder.”

“Magnus!”

“Alexander. What I mean is, each of your body parts react in different ways with different feelings. Maybe your wings react differently to different things. Think of it like...the demon sensors you have at the institute. The sensors pick up on demonic activity even though you can’t see them. Correct?”

Alec nodded, “Right. So, basically my wings are like sensors that pick up on something I’m feeling, even before I fully feel it.”

Magnus nodded. “Yes. Which is why you moaned even before fully registering it. The wings’ sensitivity picked up on your...hunger and sent a message through those nerves to your brain which sent out the message for your moaning.”

Alec blinked. Science was never a favorite subject of his. But he seemed to understand. “So basically my wings are my sensors. And the fact that they were sensitive and moaning just meant they picked up on my want.”

Magnus nodded. “Correct.”

“Well that’s good. I guess. At least when mom asks during dinner, I’ll be able to explain something. Or maybe I’ll just have you explain it. It sounds so much better coming from you.”

Magnus chuckled and kissed him, “Remember Alexander, your wings are quite new, I’ve never seen any warlock or other creature other than angels that have wings. We are still trying to learn the ins and outs of what they can do. And what  _ you  _ can do with them.”

Alec nodded, “I understand. So, do you mind if we have dinner at your place?” He explained about Izzy’s idea about having a family dinner to introduce his mother, father, and Max to his wings.

“We can, if that’s what you all want. Or we can go out somewhere to eat and come back for dessert and drinks. Whichever you all prefer.”

Alec nodded, “I kinda think we should go out to eat. You know, kinda...talk about other stuff first?”

Magnus eyed him, “Alexander?”

“I’m just...a little hesitant. I mean, I know I have to show them. Tell them, but it took awhile for them to accept you and your warlock mark made them...fearful. I’m just...I guess, a little afraid of when I show them, it will make it all real for them and-”

“They won’t want to be around you anymore?” Magnus finished for him.

Alec nodded. Magnus sighed, cupping his chin. “Alexander. Yes, it took awhile for your parents to accept me. To accept our relationship, but they did. Did you not see your mother’s face when she walked me down the aisle at our wedding? And when the talk of your transformation came up, yes, it took your mother time to accept what would happen to her oldest child, but eventually she accepted it even approved. I remember her having to talk to your father because he clearly wasn’t pleased. Even if it takes them some time to get used to this, remember, they will and even if they don’t, it's alright. They are your family and they won’t ever disown you.”

Alec wiped his face and nodded. “I guess you’re right. I mean, mom really has come a long way. For dad it is still a work and progress. And I never know with Max. I don’t really see him that much so I guess it's hard to tell.”

Magnus kissed him, “He’s your brother. He looks up to you and loves you just like Isabelle and Jace and he’s just as proud of you as they are. You have given him something to look up to. You have given him a better role model, shown him how to be a better Shadowhunter than all the predecessors.”

“I did didn’t I?”

Magnus stroked his wings, “Yes you did. Now, do you think you’re ready to fly?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you are having a hard time understanding, basically Alec's wings act like a sensor. Basically they sense things before he fully registers them. I know its weird. But let me be weird okay? If you don't like it, oh well. I tried my best.


End file.
